Snuggled Senseless
by Tiara Light
Summary: Sweet One-shot about Frodo. He needs to have something fixed but he can not find Strider. And Elrond's household has been acting strangely. Mild slash, Inter-species. Reading warnings inside please.


Snuggled Senseless By Tiara Light 

-o-

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or location in any way and I will make no profit whatsoever off this story.  
Warnings: Toothache inducing fluff. Slash m/m/m (yes there are 3 M's). It is interspecies hobbit/elves, and it contains twincest. Refers to the het pairing of Aragorn/Arwen. If you find this type of material offensive or ridiculous, do not read go find another story. Rating: PG-13 barely.

AN/ I write almost entirely in the book-verse with only occasional details stolen from the movies. FotR prologue about hobbit states they average two to four feet tall, in my stories I see Frodo at the top end of that average maybe a bit above four feet. In Fort Gandalf is quoted as saying Frodo 'is taller than some', I interpret that loosely to mean that his height is a noticeable feature as well as his being 'fairer than most'. (Grins, I know 'tis a poor excuse for sapphire blue eyes and brown hair so dark its almost black, shrugs helplessly.)

-o-

Upon hearing that Aragorn has just returned from his scouting mission, Frodo is currently hurrying down the last hallway leading to Rivendell's entranceway because there is something he wants to ask the ranger. As he patters quickly around the last corner and out the door, he stops short, the courtyard is seemingly empty. Frodo sighs tiredly and turns to one side to find a bench to sit on while he recovers from the weariness brought on by his haste. He really is not supposed to be up about let alone running around like this, yet he could not help it he desperately needed to get out of his room for awhile.

"Why the long face Little Master?"

Frodo's head snaps up, surprise clearly written on it as he jumps to his feet to bow to the two identical dark-haired elves looking quizzically at him. "Pardon me, I am afraid I did not see you, kind sirs."

The elves smile softly back at Frodo as they kneel so they are at eye level with him. "That is all right Little Master, we were only concerned that you seemed to be looking for something that you obviously did not find." Says the one on the right.

Looking more carefully around Frodo sighs when he still does not see Aragorn. "Frodo Baggins at your service and your families. You must be Elladan and Elrohir the sons of Elrond, for you possess the same breathtaking beauty I have witnessed in the others of your family."

The twins share a pleased look, the one on the right replies happily. "It is a rare treat for us that any bestow such notice on us. Most look no further than the wisdom of our father and the radiance of our sister. Please allow us to help you with what is troubling you."

"Ah well I had only hoped to ask something of Aragorn before he disappeared. It is not of any great import and can wait until he has a spare moment." Frodo shrugs and tries to push aside his disappointment.

The twin on the left finally breaks his silence, his voice hinting at restrained mirth. "That would be a long time in coming if our sister has anything to say about it."

Frodo blushes lightly and looks away from the brothers. "I had guessed that would be the case, that is why I came down here. I thank you for your concern but truly you need not bother, it is as I said not important."

"Perhaps we wish to bother Little Master, you are a guest in our house after all. Your happiness and comfort are important to us." Says the twin on the left. "I am Elrohir."

"And I am Elladan." The twin on the right introduces himself. "If what you would have asked of our foster brother is not to personal please allow us to help you in anyway we can." Elladan winks at him.

"Oh no, it was nothing like that! He is sweet and all but he is rather to alarming and loud for a hobbit's sensibilities." Frodo turns bright red at the suggestion.

"Sweet!" Elrohir roars with laughter. "Oh I will have to find a way to tease him about that. Our little brother the dour ranger has a sweet side."

Elladan snorts at his brother's antics. "So our sister seems to think as well. I on the other hand think he needs to practice stealth a bit more if he can be labeled as loud."

"Well to be fair he is quiet for a human, I have to actually try to hear him." Frodo quickly assures Elladan not wanting to cause Aragorn any trouble. "Some small concession must be made, after all he is only human and not an elf or a hobbit. I had to remind my cousins several times to make a little noise when they came back to camp so they wouldn't startle him by just suddenly appearing at his elbow. I was afraid they were going to do that once too often and get thumped a good one for their trouble, they thought it was terribly funny. But really out in the wild with the enemy pursuing us was not the time to be playing such games."

This rant causes both brothers to start giggling.

"Well really." Frodo says huffily, pulling back his hair, he points at his pointed ears. "These are rather more sensitive than human's are. Therefore, we take more care in how we move, and therefor are quieter about it. Such skill is supposed to used to avoid danger not sneak up on a man carrying more weapons than the Mathom-house has on its walls."

"More sensitive?" Elrohir looks intrigued.

"Very much like elves' ears I am told." Frodo nods emphatically.

"Like elves, I wonder?" Elladan's hand sneaks forward a finger reaching out to brush the tip of Frodo's ear.

Frodo shivers in response to the light touch as it sends sharp tingles down his spine. "I think perhaps it is time for me to return to my room before the healers come looking for me."

Elladan snatches his hand back. "Your pardon Little Master I did not mean to offend you."

With a shake of his head, Frodo smiles wanly at the elf. "I take no offense at your curiosity for I must admit I to have found myself curious, but truly I am not suppose to be out and about without a proper escort. No doubt Gandalf has already discovered my truancy and will be waiting to lecture me about needing proper rest to recover. I know that I will never fully recover, he has already told me that. I think even he forgets I am not the child he used to play with and bring books to in Brandyhall before Bilbo adopted me."

"We will escort you back to your rooms, that way you can honestly say you where not alone." Elladan suggests.

The elves stand up and each offer a hand to Frodo, Elrohir looks down at Frodo as they enter the house. "If I may ask, how old are you Little Master?"

"You just did Sir Elf." Frodo grins up at his newly acquired guides. "I am fifty if you really must know, and though I do not look my age I often feel far older. It is my burden that causes both."

The brothers remain silent about this revelation, contemplating the possible ramifications of what their new friend has confided in them. When they stop in front of the door to Frodo's room and they kneel once more.

"Are you that unwilling to tell us why you were in the courtyard in the first place?" Elladan kisses Frodo on his right cheek.

"We promise that we will not think less of you no matter what it is." Elrohir kisses Frodo on the left cheek.

Blushing shyly, Frodo looks from one to the other. "Truly it is not important, but if you really want to know I will tell you." Both of the elves nod. "On the way to Rivendell I lost my pack with all my belongings, the only things of my own that I still have are the few things I was carrying. Which besides the clothing I was wearing; was a small flute that one of Bilbo's elven friends made at his behest for me, two pipes, and a bit of pipeweed. The thing is that one of the pipes was broken when I fell off Glorfindel's rather huge horse. This would not bother me in the least if not for the fact that the broken pipe was the first gift Bilbo ever gave me. I was going to ask Aragorn if he could look at it to see if it could be fixed." Frodo tries to look unconcerned but Elrohir and Elladan can see that he is saddened by the damage.

"If that is all Little Master we will happily see to it." Elladan soothes.

"We made the pipe the Aragorn carries around with him so I am sure we can look after yours properly." Elrohir puts in his assurance.

"Oh thank you very much." Frodo hugs them both enthusiastically. "Here let me just dig it out."

Frodo searches around in his pockets until he comes up with an elegantly curved red wood pipe carved deeply with an intricately rendered dragon. There is a deep split in the bowl of the pipe and several abrasions on its stem. Frodo looks at the damage as if he can feel it himself. He slowly hands the pipe over to the brothers reluctant to part with it even for a short time, even though he knows he will not be carrying it any further for fear of losing it. Elrohir takes it gently pausing to admire the carvings before carefully wrapping it in a soft cloth that usually serves to polish his weapons. While his brother is occupied, Elladan finds that he can not keep himself from running his fingers through the thick ringlets of dark hair that grace Frodo's head. Frodo stands there looking at Elladan oddly until he senses the door behind him open.

Bowing low Frodo causes Elladan to loose contact with his hair. "I thank you sirs for your fine company on my walk. Perhaps we can share a meal when we are all more rested.

Elrohir stands up quickly to meet the dual regard of his father and Gandalf. "It was our honor and pleasure Frodo Baggins, I hope our eagerness to meet you has not stressed you unduly." Elrohir bumps his brother in the side with his leg to get his attention.

Elladan stands up grinning sheepishly. "We were honored to keep you company Little Master."

"I actually feel much better for being able to stretch and walk around for awhile, though I will admit that I am more than ready for a nap." Frodo says while keeping one eye on Elladan.

Elrond locks eyes with each of his sons in turn. Elrohir shifts a bit before bowing his head to break eye contact. Elladan on the other hand becomes completely still then blushes faintly before closing his eyes.

"I see." Elrond turns to Frodo with the same intense look.

With a guileless smile and unguarded blue eyes, Frodo looks calmly back at him. "I was looking for Aragorn when your sons came across me and offered to walk with me. I happily accepted such a gracious offer and we came directly back here."

"And where exactly did you encounter my sons?" Elrond lifts one eyebrow almost smiling at the way Frodo managed to tell the truth without giving away anything important.

Frodo sighs as he casts around in his mind for a way get around such a direct question. "I was resting on a bench in the sun."

Gandalf snorts. "Frodo Baggins quit squirming around the issue in question. Exactly how far did your walk take you?"

Frodo glares at Gandalf. "Perhaps if you would at least allow me to look after my own personal needs I would not feel so smothered that leaving the room is the only way I can get even a moments worth of 'privacy' around here. I can walk to the privy and use it on my own. I can hold silverware just fine thank you very much, so I can feed myself. Moreover, I certainly can get dressed and undressed on my own without a voyeur always present. The extent of scrutiny I am currently under while doing things that are meant to be private is highly embarrassing and quite frankly unacceptable!"

Elrond looks surprised by Frodo's rant. "I did not leave instruction for constant invalid care. Mithrandir?"

Gandalf's brows descend stormily. "I left no such instruction either, I did however ask for someone to be 'nearby' when he first started to get up so he could call for assistance if it was needed. It certainly did not included doing everything for him."

Frodo feels something tickle his ear and he slaps at is automatically, the resulting impact causes Elladan to withdraw the offending finger. "I would like to try something Lord Elrond, would you be so kind as to escort everyone out of my room and make sure there is no one left lurking nearby?"

Both Elrond and Gandalf look at each other puzzled before shooing everyone out before Frodo enters the room. The two powerful beings remain in the room barring anyone from entering or peaking in to witness what is happening inside. Frodo locates the new pack that Elrond had provided for him and he secrets the ring inside among his new belongings. Frodo climbs onto his bed and nods to his guardians so they can let the assorted attendants back into the room. It is immediately apparent to Frodo that there is a marked difference in their behavior even without visible evidence that anyone else is nearby. Elrond makes his presence known and ushers everyone out again. Gandalf decides to go with them so he can ask a few questions. Before Elrond can shut the door his sons slip into the room and make a beeline for Frodo. Elrohir pulls a chair over so he can sit next to the bed and Elladan settles on its foot, out of reach of temptation.

Elladan clears his throat uncomfortably aware that his father is still in the room. "I should apologize for taking undue advantage of familiarities that have not been bestowed, it is just I find your curls quite irresistible." Even as he is speaking Elladan's hand rises as if it where seeking to brush through a head of imaginary hair.

"Elladan stop that. I think our Little Master, if I understood his comment outside correctly, has already had more than enough elves pawing at him. I am sorry for our behavior; we would consider it an honor if you would allow us to help have the pipe repaired. But unless you specifically invite us to get to know you better we will," Elrohir glares at his brother, "behave ourselves."

"So both you have been having the urge to misbehave?" Frodo says tentatively. "Have those urges suddenly lessened or gone away?"

Both brothers blush at Frodo's wording, Elrohir coughs noisily hoping vainly that his father is not paying to close attention to what is being said. "Well, no actually the desire to spend time getting to know you is still there, though the need to do so immediately is no longer so pressing."

"Speak for yourself brother of mine, I still feel just as strongly as before." Elladan squirms nervously. "I do apologize again Frodo for behaving so out of line, but I still would really love to carry you off and cuddle you senseless." By the time he finishes speaking, both he and Frodo's cheeks are burning red.

Just then, Gandalf comes back into the room. "Well I have had a word with all those who have attended Frodo recently. There were far too many and some of them should not have been up here at all, as they are untrained in healing. They all confessed the need to be close to Frodo and the desire to have control over every detail of his care. Further more, they are confused by their own behavior right now as they all admitted that they knew he no longer need such close care. A very perplexing problem in many opinions."

"Then it is as I suspected." Frodo says with chagrin. "It was the ring influencing them, twisting their natural protective and nurturing tendencies to unnatural levels."

Elrond nods sadly. "So it seems, I had hoped that my people would have a higher resistance to its influence."

Frodo contemplates the situation gravely. "I think that the more innately powerful the elf is the better they are able to fend off or recognize the rings temptation. You my Lord Elrond, Arwen, Erestor, and Glorfindel have seemed normal enough. And it seems your sons are not effected much either, It just took advantage of their naturally passionate natures to give them a heightened sense of urgency before they had a chance to realize what was happening."

Elrond chuckles silently to himself at his sons' flustered reaction to being called passionate by one whom they were so obviously interested in. "Just keep in mind that while you are recovering nicely Frodo you are still not strong enough for anything more energetic than chaste cuddling." Elrond directs this comment more to his sons than the hobbit he is addressing. "I promise you Frodo I will tell you when it is safe for you to exert yourself, and I will leave you to notify anyone else you desire to know, in your own way." Elrond turns his back on the younger people in the room so they will not see a most undignified look of mischief cross his face as he motions Gandalf to follow him.

Gandalf looks hard at Frodo once more before he follows Elrond into the hallway. "Is it wise to leave those three together?"

Elrond schools his features to appear unconcerned. "Call it a test of will power old friend, I am most interested to see how long it will take them to forget."

"Considering this is a Baggins that we are talking about, they will forget as soon as he decides to disregard your instructions." Gandalf grumbles as they go their separate ways.

Frodo shakes his head in bemusement. "Your father certainly has a crafty sense of humor." Frodo can see Elladan edging forward eyes fixed on the way his curls shift with every move. "Oh for mercy's sake, come here you silly elf." Frodo beckons to Elladan. "If you are that enamoured with my hair far be it from me to stand between the two of you."

Elladan crawls up the bed until he can stretch out beside Frodo. The bed dips as Elrohir slides onto it on Frodo's other side. Frodo feels himself cocooned in warmth; he giggles when Elrohir's hands wrap around his ribs turning him to face the elf. Elladan tangles his fingers in Frodo's hair and nuzzles through his sweetly scented curls until the elf's lips find the skin at the nape of Frodo's neck hidden under it. Every sound that Elladan's gentle exploration coaxes out of Frodo is swallowed by Elrohir's mouth sealing the two them in a kiss. When Frodo manages to collect his thoughts enough to respond to their affections his hands tremble as they explore the broad muscles of Elrohir's chest. Frodo's hands move upward exploring unimagined territory; he is utterly amazed by the indescribable softness of the elven skin beneath his fingertips. Fascinated by the decadent luxury being afforded to him his hands move from skin to hair and he is lost in the pleasure of it. Frodo whole body trembles with barely controlled passion at the sensation of touching hair that feels to him like starlight made tangible. Elrohir's hands join his brothers in Frodo's hair, his thumbs stroking lightly over his ears repeatedly. Frodo mewls and tries to arch into the touch.

"I think I need to look up what chaste means in elvish." Frodo sighs breathlessly against Elrohir's lips.

Elrohir pulls back a bit and gives Frodo a once over. "Hm, hands above the waist, clothing still tucked in and fastened properly, and we are in private. That fits in my definition of chaste what about you brother?"

"Actually I think we could do away with a few layers of outerwear and still remain within a safe margin of chaste cuddling. Really all any of us needs is pants and a shirt to be properly covered so as to not offend any visitors." Elladan immediately matches his words with actions, divesting himself of assorted weapons, harnesses, and several layers of clothing he has deemed unnecessary.

Elrohir quickly follows suit. "Now all that's left is your extra layers Little Master."

Frodo tries to divest himself of his unwanted clothing but his movements are still stiff, hampered by his wounded shoulder. "Ouch," both brothers still immediately at Frodo's exclamation of pain, "oh bother. I wish I had figured out what was causing such odd behavior sooner, because I assure you I would not be trussed up like this if it had been up to me." Frodo at last manages to wiggle out his coat and chucks it happily onto the floor. "That's better, that silly thing kept binding across my shoulder and irritating my wound. Without the bandages scrunched up under it, I am sure it will fit properly, but right now it is just a huge inconvenience." Frodo sends a quick glare at the brothers. "And quit giving me those guilty, maybe we should slink away looks and get those big dirty boots off your feet and back on the floor where they belong."

Frodo points at the twins feet with a cute little pout as his vest joins its' matching coat on the floor and he snuggles back into the warm bed. The brothers share a look before following the instructions and lying down beside Frodo again. This time their hands are much gentler as they wrap themselves around his smaller frame and Frodo stretches out on his back, drinking in the sensation of completeness. Frodo smiles contentedly when he feels long lithe limbs intertwining themselves as the brothers hold him and each other and the last vestiges of coldness flee from his body. The tiredness Frodo felt after his trip downstairs returns combining with the exhaustion brought on by the stress of dealing with the ring and his wound, leaving him unable to fight the peace and comfort surrounding him. Wrapped in strong gentle arm Frodo drifts off to sleep. Elladan and Elrohir watch in amusement as their new little friend falls into a deep restful sleep, they decide wordlessly to join him in rest for their scouting trip had been long and difficult.

The three of them rest comfortably free from their worries and burdens, their arms holding each other securely. This is how Elrond finds the three of them several hours later when he comes to check on Frodo, he leaves them to their rest and goes to arrange a late dinner for them.

-o-

The End


End file.
